The Chained Demon King
by Gentry O'Connell
Summary: This is a story I am writing because I can't get the characters out of my head. A lot of Kenyon Minions will appear, chat minions I mean. Since they like to bug me about giving me a hot man! So I hope you guys can at least tolerate it.
1. Chapter 0

Long ago when the world was still new the Source of all created rules for the beings who inhabited this new existence. There would be balance, a food chain of sorts. A sense of purpose. The strong protecting the week, the wicked corrupting the good, the good trying to save the wicked. Life, death, and rebirth remain an endless cycle. The first beings, the Titans and their children, the Gods, had long since forgotten this rule. For when you live forever, what do you have to fear?

Wars broke out, lives destroyed, and the balance thrown off kilter. The immortals made the Earth their battle field to avoid destroying the heavens they called home. Lives were lost due to ambitions, folly, anger, hatred, and out of strategy.

The room spread a great expanse, all of it white marble with thin blue veins. Columns of swirling gold and silver held the marbled roof high above even the tallest of men's head. Scenes of life and of love were painted with vivid realism on several walls, further proof that their once was life in this room. Everlasting roses bloomed in vivid shades of blue with silver leaves and vines, those vines embracing columns and running along the floor, as if no one cared for them. No one to cut the beautiful blooms to keep them under control, and that was the way it should be. The vines wrapped themselves around the one object that, though beautiful in and of itself, its purpose was made it ugly.

He drew ever closer to the marble coffin, not wanting to be near it. Not wanting to be in this place at all. His face was drawn taunt with pain at the idea of this place being needed and who it had built to hold. Coming to stand before the beautiful box, his hand reached out to trace the delicate knotting patterns on the lid. Closing his eyes he inhales deeply, the scent of roses assaulted him. For as beautiful as he could make this place in her honor, the smell of roses made him sick, and his eyes could not find any beauty. His beauty, his love, his life, rested under a slap of decorated rock.

With a growl he pushed away from her resting place, planning to never return if he could help it. Stalking from the tomb like a predator ready to make it's next kill. His two colored eyes, one green and one brown look dull instead of the richness and brightness they once held. He pulled on a golden helm that looked like a dragon snarling once he made it out the doors. Taking in a deep breath, he was about to do one of the dumbest things of his life. But what more could he honestly loose? And couldn't he save the last person he wanted no, needed to protect?


	2. Chapter 1

Gentry woke with a start, again. This was becoming an all too familiar habit that was beginning to leave her feeling drained and sluggish. One could only wake up so many times a week after two to four hours of sleep and function like a human being, or any other specimen of life. Grabbing the pale blue cell from her nightstand, she glared at the time. Six A.M. Of course it was six bloody A.M. She had got off of work at about three, which meant she probably hadn't even gotten in bed till four to four-thirtyish. Gen groaned before rolling over and pulling one of her many pillows over her face.

At one time Gentry used to dream of handsome men coming to rescue her from some form of danger, it always changed based on what show she watched on TV or what book she had been reading. Now she dreamt of terrible wind storms that ruined miles upon miles, buildings crumbling from decay, a darkness that can't seem to ever be penetrated. Doomsday stuff. Not your typical dreams for a pretty happy, optimistic person. Especially not when she really just wanted to see _him_ again. Not knowing his name, or what he really looked like, she still knew this mystery man of her dreams. It probably wasn't a good thing she was getting attached to a man in her mind that all she did was talk to, but really she didn't have any other form of male-female relationship. She figured she was desperate to have to talk to a man in her mind.

The soft knock at the door told Gen she had been lost in her inner dialog for too long, because her friends were wondering where she was. With another groan she got out of bed, wrapping the blue and white blanket over her shoulders with a yawn as she trudged to the door. Pendragon stood out in the hall, Gentry's weary and tired look mimicked upon her best friend's face. "Sphinx is making coffee now and CB is already here too."

The two trudged down the stairs and into the gianormous kitchen, the girls had renovated the whole house and one thing they had agreed on was the kitchen. State of the art, yet artistically pleasing. The whole thing was done in blacks, whites, with splashes of red thrown in. For the most part the kitchen was a mixture of modern appliances and Asian accents, creating a blend that Gen found very Zen. She and Enjeru had won out on the kitchen design, which included a breakfast nook as well as a second table and chair. The second chair was in an area that used to be the pantry, before they had it changed, now the walls had been knocked out leaving a small room that fit the a table the same height as a coffee table, with four very large and squishy pillows. The whole room was painted a rich red and could be covered by a paper screen. This little area was where the girls spent their morning alone, even though Gentry insisted on four more pillows and the table could easily seat as many as eight. Especially if a couple of those people were getting cozy.

The small room didn't take from anything, they did have the spare breakfast table, that was more of a desk or a clutter spot and they still had the dining room off the kitchen with a table that could fit at least twenty people, if not more. The girls had yet to try to fill that one, and really it went unused for the most part too. In truth after Pendragon and Sphinx, who were the most reserved about the idea for the space and the concept of sitting on the floor, fell in love with the small red room.

Gentry plopped down on her black cushin, a hot chocolate with mini marshmallows already steaming on the spot. She eyed the hot drink wondering if she wanted to even bother lifting her arm to pick up the steaming mug. Deciding it could use a few minutes of cooling, she put her head on the table. "What's today?"

"Monday," Sphinx said around her mug of coffee, she took another sip, frowned and added more cream.

"Monday? You mean my day off?" Gentry brightened up, this meant she might get in a nap.

"_You're_ day off, _I_ have to work still," groaned Pendragon, "Can I call in dead?"

Gentry nodded "I say yeah. Not like we really need the money, it just keeps us from going bat shit crazy," she added as an afterthought "And it keeps people from wondering too much about us"

Pendragon smirked, "That shit makes me bat shit CRAZY!" She belted out the Nickleback lyrics at the top of her lungs, causing Gentry, who was sitting next to her to shrink away.

"You're bat shit crazy period, but we love you anyway," Enjeru smiled.

"You may be crazy but I still think you're beautyful." Sphinx said in a slurred voice as she leaned into Pendragon with a goofy smile on her face. Gentry just smiled as she looked at the collective freaks she calls friends and sisters. She couldn't help but thinking they were one hell of a screwed up bunch, but then she wasn't much better herself, so it all worked out.

Gen smiled at her friends, "Well at least we're all in a better mood now, either that or slap happy."

She heard everyone call out "SLAP HAPPY" as loud as they could, then burst into a bunch of giggling that left everyone laying on the floor in an heap around the table. When they finally pulled themselves up Gentry fixed them each with a tired gaze. "We're in trouble here, you know that right?"

"It would help if we didn't have to deal with this alone," Sighed Enjeru.

"CB is right," Pendragon rubbed her face. CB was short for Cherry Blossom, a nickname that came from Enjeru's cherry blossom tattoos. "But honestly right now, the only choice we might have is a shrink…"

Sphinx snorted, "Yeah that will go over well. "Yes Doctor McBigHead, I know dreams of doomsday are quiet normal, you have said it before. My childhood? Oh my father was an abusive bastard that I hope dies a slow and painful, torturous death while I watch. Then I wish to dance over his grave. Oh, my, that is a lovely white coat. It's nice and warm too. Oh I'm going on a car ride, this shall be fun!"" Sphinx shook her head, "Greeaattt idea there."

"Not everything goes back to the childhood," Gen tilted her head to the side slightly, "I guess my problem is I obviously want to kill my mother because she has my Da, and I want to sleep with him…" she shuddered, "Damn Freud was one sick puppy."

"Got that right," Enjeru put her head on the table top with a small thump, "Ow."

"Don't do that, it hurts," Pen chimed in.

Gentry just shook her head, "We could try and find help…elsewhere."

"Yeah, like the Gods and Goddesses are going to bless us with their assistance," Snorted Sphinx, "They've been anal raping us with a sandpaper stick full of nails our whole lives. And we haven't even gotten one kiss or hair pull. If you gonna ride my ass in any way I demand some hair pulling."

Enjeru lifted her head, her nose wrinkled in disgust, "Well thanks for that mental image."

"Oh I thought it was quiet lovely, very accurate," Gen gave Sphinx a golf clap, "Poetry in the most masochist of forms."

"I am just that good," Sphinx smiled, "You may all bow down to me."

The others did a mock bow with their arms in the air while chanting "We're not worthy, we are worms."

"Bwahaha, dance my puppets dance," Sphinx rubbed her hands together trying to mimic a stereotypical bad guy.

"Hey puppets, its almost seven. Work for some of ya'll," Gentry was laying on the floor, her upper body outside of the screen so she could see the clock.

"I'm dead," Pendragon pulled her cell from the pockets of her pajama pants and pushed the button for work.

"I got turned into a newt," Enjeru repeated the procedure Pendragon had.

"But I wanted to be the newt," Sphinx pretended to pout as she got up to go get her phone. "Fine, I guess I get to go with simply being sick. How dull."

Gentry looked up, "Wait wait wait, we're all going to take the day off? Together? That hasn't happened in... Since I think the week we moved here!" She got to her feet, "The weather guy said it would be a nice day today. I say we go out and enjoy it. Window shopping in the Quarter, and going to the market. Oh, I could pick up something fresh for dinner." Gen was practically dancing with joy at the idea of shopping with everyone. Generally she did all of that on her own, it was her job after all.

Sphinx came down with a raised brow, "What's up?"

"We're apparently going shopping, you in?" Pen supplied.

"Hells yeah!"

"Oh, but I better run home and explain things to my mom and stuff. I can tell her I am still going to work." Enjeru nodded, "How about, in two hours we plan to go out?"

"Sounds like plenty of time for Pen and I, but you know Sphinx she's going to probably need three some hours or more. So when you get back, we'll play cards or something." As Gentry finished the sentence she got a pillow in her face from Sphinx, "Eww, you're butt was on that!"

"Yeah, it's a good thing I have a damn fine ass!" Sphinx pretended to be mad as she stalked off to her room.

The girls were up and moving, each to their own destinations.

When it was all said and done, it had taken Sphinx near three hours to completely get ready, with her "rushing". During that time Pendragon had threatened to kill Gentry about two dozen times during Uno, and when Enjeru joined the whole came ended up with Uno cards everywhere. They even found some stuck on the ceiling fan. How that happened they had yet to figure out. Now they were headed down toward the Lilac and Lace, a female boutique shop. Gentry was carrying a long wide box, she had talked the others into stopping to drop off the box before they got into some heavy shopping, though Gentry loved to shop in the store. For one thing, the owner always made sure to carry clothing for women who were above size eight. Bride also made sure that everyone felt welcome in her store, it also helped that her husband was total eye candy.

Enjeru rushed forward to hold the door open as Gentry maneuvered her way into the store with the huge box, "Hey Bride, Vane." She put the large box on the counter, as much out of the way as she could, where Bride had waved her to set it. When the tall, red head was done she rushed over and began opening the box.

"I can never wait to see what you've created each time you come in," Bride lifted the lid and started moving paper around, pulling out mask after mask. All of them were wire framed pieces of art with fabric backings, each was in the style of a holding mask and each was one of a kind. Gentry even made matching jewelry for a few of them. As Bride pulled out each mask, she admired them with gentle fingers and appreciative sighs. In that Southern lilt of her's she addressed Gen again, "Oh some of the costumers were wondering if you're open to make customs. Oh and I have had a few requests for animal shaped ones."

Gentry leaned on the counter a little with a sigh, "Custom ones would cut into the time of the others. I would have to also limit them to about ten a month, that way I don't get bogged down. Animal ones take longer, depending on the beasty I am making. If they want ones with just ears or horns, that are easier to do, but if they want them with muzzles, obviously a different story." Gentry waved a hand, "I'll have to think about it. I mean it takes more time and stuff and I'm already producing so few a month…"

Bride waved a hand in a dismissive way, "Its not a big deal if you can't. I mean you are making them all by hand. It has to be a big job," Gen watched the other woman's face light up as her husband, Vane, came over with an envelope. He handed Gentry her share of the money for the masks, it had taken her forever to get a deal to sell the pieces of work. She didn't want to have Bride buy the masks and then it turn out no one would buy them, so the deal was Bride sold them and got part of the profit.

Gentry nodded, "I will defiantly try and do a few animal ones. I will try but I can't promise anything really. I have only made a few animals in the past. Most needed more work if you ask me. If they aren't up to my standards I can't sell them though…"

Vane nodded, "We understand… what are your friends doing?"

"If it involves any intimate pieces of clothing, I probably don't want to know." Gentry turned around to see Sphinx chasing Pendragon around with a pink thong in her hand saying something about it looking so cute between her cheeks or something along those lines. She just shook her head, "Yeah, don't want to know. Don't worry I'll pay for anything they break... On the upside we're also going to be shopping and biased on the pile in Enje-chi's arms, I say we're going to be needing a dressing room."

Bride burst out into laughter before shaking her head and going to unlock a dressing room for the girls. Gentry made a bee-line for some jeans. Bride always carried the best jeans, in the right sizes and in many styles. The next thing was the shirts and underwear, after finding Bride's shop a year ago after they moved to New Orleans, Gen never shopped anywhere else for under garments. Especially since Bride only carried good quality stuff. Gentry walked over to Sphinx and snatched the thong and tossed it back into the bin, "You do know the hot men that hang around this place are going to think you're nuts."

Sphinx smirked, "We are. And all the hot men in the place are mated."

Gen just shook her head before going to the dressing room, Enjeru was already in one trying on some of the clothing she found. Even Pendragon was gathering clothing, and getting Pendragon to actually try on clothing or even buy. Well it used to be that way, not sense the found the Lilac and Lace. Gen stopped to put the envelope into the overly decorate blue backpack she always used.

_Screw purses_, she thought for the millionth time as she closed the bag. Honestly purses never had enough room in bags for all the things she insisted on carrying. Going into the room she left her bag just outside the door, somewhere she could see it but where Vane and Bride wouldn't have to worry about her stealing. It helped that Sphinx came over to stand by it while she waited for the other girls to come out.

"So, who wants food some food once we're out?" Gen asked as she shimmied into a pair of trouser jeans.

"I'm in!" Enjeru called from her stall, "Oh, can I get you're guys opinions?" Gen poked her head out as Sphinx and Pen came to look at the oriental style number Enjeru had shimmied into. The dress suited her.

"Get it," Gentry disappeared back into the room.

"I'm up for food too." Sphinx had shouldered the backpack so she could look, "Dear Gods and Goddesses do you have rocks in here."

"I fourth that. So food it is." Pendragon called from the rack of jewelry she was looking at.

"Food it is, and coffee for you too. And actually, yes there are rocks in there Sphinx." She grabbed the clothing she tried on and folded them up, planning to get the whole lot. As she came out she eyed the two of her friends as they opened the backpack, obviously checking for the rocks. Gentry rolled her eyes, there WERE crystals in one of the pouches she used to keep everything organized, and crystals were rocks.

Enjeru made a little gasping noise from the dressing room, Sphinx and Pendragon were by the door as soon as Gentry was. Their speed mostly born out of worry for their fear. Vane walked over, "Everything okay?"

"Perfectly natural," Gentry smiled up at Vane, "She just shocked herself a little in there."

Enjeru's voice sounded small as she spoke, "Yeah, just a bit of a shock is all. I have to be more careful next time."

"See, all ish good." Pendragon smiled up at Vane in all her six foot three glory, "Hey! Dressing room time for me." She shuffled off to get out of the line of heat.

Gentry could tell Vane knew something was up, something the girls weren't talking about, but he wasn't going to be nosey. Gen rushed over to the counter with her arm load, setting it aside, "I'm going to look some more, okay. I am getting this though." She walked over to Sphinx and took the backpack from her before going to look at the jewelry, most of which was custom made. Hell, a couple of the pieces were Gentry's own handy work, she could see the wax seal on the cards of each. A rose pressed into a silver blue sparkly wax. She ignored her own pieces as she looked over everything else. Everything was so beautiful but nothing that really suited her or her friends when it came to shinnies. Finally she picked up a pair of earrings, like it took her forever to come to the decision to buy them, actually it had. Everyone else was working on getting rung out. Gentry blinked, she obviously lost herself or everyone decided they needed to get their asses out of dodge.

Once everything was paid for and bagged, and the ladies were out back out in the morning sun, they each took a turn looking at Enjeru. She shook her head, "I need to get some food, ground myself."

"Beignets," Gentry pointed to a little coffee shop and headed right over to it. She ordered enough for everyone, as well as coffee. Being September it was still warm down in Louisiana, but not nearly as hot as it would be in another hour or two, or even what it would be in the summer. She passed the coffees to Pen and Sphinx, the Chai to Enjeru and kept the green tea for herself.

Enjeru got through half her beignet before the questions started.

"You okay?" Gentry nettled.

"I'm fine now, more tired than I was before," Enjeru rubbed her eyes a little, "I'm sure I'll be fine in another few minutes."

"So, you going to tell us what you saw?"


	3. Chapter 2

Jaden opened his eyes as wide as he could, and considering the amount of swelling from his bruised face, it was not much. Actually one eye would not come open at all because it was so swollen. He felt his knees go out from under him causing the chains to bite painfully into his wrists. Yeah, it was going to be one of those days, he thought bitterly as he panted for breath. His skin still felt raw and new from the recent skinning Noir had preformed, while his face was a bloody purple mess from the way Azura used him as a punching bag. If he could get a hold of those two for long enough they would suffer. Jaden shook his head a little, it was his own stupidity that had gotten him into this situation, he should have known better then to trust Azura and Noir, but he thought he could outsmart them. That really proved how smart he was.

His head dipped down as he had to fight off sleep, for not even in his dreams was he offered a reprieve. Even since the moronic Skoti, Gods and Goddesses of dreams joined Noir and Azura there has been no piece for him. He was only thankful that many of the Dream Deities got away. The few that remained were still too dangerous of a tool to let loose on the population as a whole. Jaden felt thankful that his mistress was happy with just abusing him for the most part, though if he didn't continually piss them off, he wouldn't be beaten as badly. Jaden's mouth twitched as he tried to smirk, like he would ever stop pissing them off or sabotaging their plans.

The nightmares always left him more wounded, closer to a death that would never come. Though there were times when his dreams were not intruded upon, times when he could actually dream of pleasant things. Lately his dreams had turned towards women. Well, a woman. After all it had been a very long time since he took one, for all his big talk, women in any form were inaccessible to him. Not only would they probably die painfully or be tortured before him, he wouldn't be able to stand them touching him anyway. His body was always covered in bruises, breaks, cuts, hell, even whip marks. Jaden generally supported a busted lip, so what good would it be to take a woman and not be able to use his mouth without pain? He wasn't a masochist, so that defiantly wasn't his cup of tea. So pain just put a damper on the party.

Lately his dreams filled with a woman far too young for him, he realized this with displeasure. She had an air of innocence about her that he couldn't bring himself to destroy, maybe that's why the dreams had stayed clear of sex. He knew she was beautiful, not in a sense of the terms but her features captivated him, even if he never got a clear shot of her eyes. Jaden loved to play with her hair, those locks fell well down to her butt and were soft as silk. He could never place what color it was exactly, not light or bright enough to be carrot orange but not dark or brown enough to be auburn. He closed his eyes, he was thinking about hair when he could be thinking about the ass that the hair tips graced. It was the perfect shape and size, most dreams he spent wanting to either see more of it or to cop a feel. He frowned with realization that he could never get close to his mystery lady.

Especially as that reason made its way down the hall.

Jaden got back to his feet at a shaky and slow pace as he realized Azura was on her way down the hall, joy of joys it was time for more beatings. His lips twitched into a smirk, the best they could through though the lower one was busted, thinking that a beating would be nice for a change. A beating would be a break from what could only be described as torture, it was a shame Azura wouldn't stop at a few punches and slaps. At this point Jaden would take a kick in the balls as a day off from the pain, but he knew nothing that simple would be coming for him. He could already hear Azura's thoughts not far off. The damned Primal Goddess loved making sure Jaden knew what was coming so he knew there was no way to stop her from doing it. That too, was a form of torture for him.

He lifted his eyes to look at her as she came in, Azura thought him nothing more than a dog, something to be beaten around when he disobeyed. It also meant that he was not to look her in the eye, ever. The result of this latest insult was a slash across his cheek with claws. Azura was in a good mood apparently. She wanted to be as hands on as she could with today. "Hello _Demon King_," his supposed title was spat out with great disgust.

Jaden hated the term the Demon King, more then he hated _Al Baraka_, but then it was what was keeping him alive. At one point he had been chained in a room with everyone, but some of the Gallu pissed Noir off, and really both he and his sister loved the idea of torture so much more then killing. The problem came with the fact that if too many demons knew he was nothing but a puppet they might not worship him anymore, which could cause Azura to lose the power she wielded. Actually without him Azura would severally suffer, going into an almost coma like state, a fact that scared her since she witnessed her brother go through it. He only recently began coming back into his power because of the whelp of a kid they called a Malikia (SP??).

"Tell me _Jaden_," once more the word spat like an insult, "Who is this new being tapping into the Ether? I can feel them do it, but the Source won't tell me who or why. You, on the other hand, are much more intament(SP??) with use of the Ether. Tell me who it is…"

Jaden smiled, he had wanted it to look pleasant but knew his face probably contorted into more of a bearing of teeth, "Like I know?" That got him a slash across his chest, heading dangerously low to some parts of his anatomy that he rather not have cut off…again. He did feel a bit of pleasure knowing the unspoken words of Azura; she could barely tell someone was tapping the Ether. To her it mostly went unnoticed.

"You will tell me!" Her voice was nothing more than a screech.

"I do not know," Another rake of those claws.

"Tell me."

"I. Do. Not. Know." He spoke calmly through the pain, cringing as the claws once more met his body.

"Tell me! And you better start being respectful!" Another claw to emphasis her point.

The abuse went on for a long while, Jaden was thankful when Azura was just too annoyed to continue. The woman believed he knew something she was not telling him, at this point he wished he did. At least keeping that information from her would have been a small pleasure during all the pain. Finally Azura grabbed Jaden's chin and brought it to her face, "If you truly do not know who it is, you will find who it is. And you will bring them to me. Or I shall do the worse I can think of to you next time." One last rake of the claws across the face and she stalked to the door, "Or better yet, I shall find that brother of your's and practice on him." With a rush of fabric, she was gone. Jaden felt the shackles around his arms fall open, without them to support him he fell to the floor.

As Jaden pushed himself up, a pair of black leather pants, a black shirt, and black shit kickers appeared on his body. Under all his clothing, he made bandages appear to keep from bleeding on his clothing. Everything irritated his now sensitive skin, a little more magic and he appeared to look perfectly fine, no wounds marking his body.

He then placed himself in Katerois, Atlantian heaven, moving through the halls at a predators pace, centuries of practice made it so he could move without showing pain or weakness. Jaden found Acheron sitting on his black thrown in the middle of a grand room. The TV set up off to one side made Jaden want to drool, every game counsel available and most of the best games money could buy, hell even stuff that wasn't on the market yet was in this room. He had spent very little time before the games here, of course he had his own set up hidden from Azura and Noir, but he could only manage what seemed like seconds to play the games.

Ash looked up from his strumming with a raised brow, here in his own realm Ash never wore his classic black wrap around glasses to cover those all knowing swirling silver eyes. Jaden knew that Ash could see practically everything, so the Primal God had to know something. He didn't bother to look for Tory, he could sense her sitting on the couch before the big screen, which has QVC plastered all over it, with the Charontone demon sisters. Jaden inclined his head to Ash in way of greeting, and got the same in return.

"There is trouble," Jaden figured the Atlantean already knew as much but Jaden had to be sure.

Acheron just raised a brow once more, "How so?"

"Apparently someone has been tapping the Ether, not much but it is an unknown power. Azura can sense it."

"And she wants to own that power."

Jaden nodded, "So, I figured I'd pop in and tell you to either find this person before I do. Protect them or kill them, I care not. But keep Azura from that person far, far away from Queen Bitch and King Dickhead."

Ash rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I have sensed something, but whoever it is isn't drawing deeply, but anyone who can tap into the Ether needs to be checked out. Thank you for telling me." Jaden inclined his head. Acheron frowned, "You will be beaten if Azura finds out."

"Nothing new."

"You are powerful enough to break free Jaden, we both know it…"

"So why do I stay? I made a promise to Azura, I am as bound to my word as you are Apostolos," Jaden referred to Ash by his Atlantian God name. For all the twenty-one year old looking Gothic punk of a kid sitting before him was in fact a Primal God of such great power that it was said he would be the Herribrenger of Destruction. Which was true considering his mother is the Atlantian Goddess of Destruction.

"If I may ask, what was that promise?"

"You are being awful nosey Atlantean."

"You don't have to answer, it's just I hate to see a friend have his ass handed to him so badly."

Jaden cringed, of course Ash would be able to see through the illusion that made him look healthy and whole. "I promised to stand by Azura's side so long as my brother and my love were not at my side. At the time I made the promise I believed both dead, so the only way I would see them again would be my death."

Tory looked over the back of the couch at Jaden, "But he's not?"

"No, he is alive and well…and imprisoned by almost the same promise." Jaden went to rub a hand over his face but winced in pain the moment his hand touch his face.

"Jared is alive, your pact should be broken."

"My love still remains dead, so unless both my brother and I die. We're screwed."

"Or if she is reincarnated," Ash spoke in an off handed way.

"She would not be my love. She would be a new woman in a new body."

Tory smiled at Ash in such a tender way it made Jaden ache, he wished for that at times. The ache made him angry with himself, hell, want in one hand and shit in the other, see which weighs more. Tory spoke to him, but kept her eyes on Acheron, "From what I hear, soul mates always have a find a way of being with each other and clicking just right."

Jaden snorted, "This is getting too mushy for me. I am going to go Earth-side, play some video games and pretend to be on the hunt."

Ash nodded, "Rest up my brother. You look like hell." Jaden bowed his head but before he could disappear Ash spoke again, "You might want to try New Orleans. Everyone else has ended up there."

"Including you," Jaden smirked before he was gone.

Gentry sat at the little table outside of another coffee shop, eyeing Pendragon like she might grow a second head at any moment. Then again, she might for as weird as she was being. Pendragon was dancing in her seat across from Gen, screaming, at the top of her lungs, Nickleback's "Animal". Normally Gentry would be dancing and screaming too but she just felt too dead inside to do anything. She really hated the times when she would just go empty. Enjeru and Sphinx had taken off not too long ago to check out something or other, leaving Pen and Gen to just rest for a few while the other two ladies insisted that Pen and Gen save them seats at a nearly empty café. They were up to something. Pendragon scooted to the seat next to Gen's, put her face as close to the other woman's as possible, "Hey Mr. Grumpy Gills," Pendragon pouted out her lower lip as much as she could, "You know whatcha gotta do when life gets you down."

Gentry picked up on the correct line that came next "I don't want to know what you have got to do."

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. What do you do? You SWIM. AH AH!" She continued line by line of Dory, octave by octave.

Gen smiled, "Okay you can stop with the "Finding Nemo". I'm fine."

Pendragon turned serious, "No you're not. You look like you're emotionally dead. And don't try to lie to me. I have lived with you for the past six years. I know your ass better then you do."

"That because you won't stop staring at it."

"It's not MY fault your ass is like super perfect! I mean really! Having an ass like that begs to be stared at. I am just listening to the Laws of Nature."

"The Laws of Nature state that you must stare at my ass?"

"Everyone must stare at it. THAT is what the Laws of Nature state."

"Great…"

"It's a complement."

"I feel I should be self conscious now."

"Pffft, not like you can hide that bodacious booty."

"I know it's huge!" Gentry got a slap for insulting herself.

"It's perfect, nice and round. Not to firm but not to flabby. Perky."

"Are asses supposed to be perky? Or is that only boobs?"

"Oh asses can be perky too. And your's is perky. Cute as a button."

"I don't know if I want my ass to be "cute as a button"."

"Fine! Sexy as all hell."

"I can go with that," Gentry was now smiling.

"So, what had you all upset?"

"I feel like I am missing something. Some big piece of a puzzle. Enje-chi nearly knocking herself out in the dressing room doesn't make me feel all that happy either."

"I hate when that happens. And CB does need to be more careful, I mean sometimes I swear her balance is worse than mine. How's your head?"

"Pretty clear I think," Gentry rubbed her neck a little, "No sign of a headache either. And the only time your balance is good is when you are drunk."

"Good, hey! Don't make fun of me because I am a backward drunk!" Pen shot up to head inside, "I'll be right back." After several moments Pen returned with two orders of beignets and fresh drinks. She picked up the conversation right where she left off, "So any clue what it could be?"

"Probably something big I am forgetting or missing," Gen shrugged as she ate one of the sweet doughnutty treats, "Hey what time are we supposed to be leaving tonight?"

"We got another two hours, so we have about another half hour before we really need to get our asses homes so we can freak ourselves out. Should we shop for the last bit?"

Gentry snorted, "We hate shopping for the most part," she pointed out, "Besides we hit all the favorite haunts. By the Gods and Goddesses, I think we each spent some two hundred dollars on books. Alone."

"What do you expect for four book worms with money?"

"Certainly not self control," Gentry shook her head.

"Oh good, you have met all of us before. Including yourself."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who had to buy another book shelf today."

"That's just because you already have a full wall of them."

"And you turned one of your spare walk-ins into a mini library."

"My precious!" Pendragon petted the air close to her chest like she was clutching something close to her, "No knocking on the awesomeness that is my books."

"Right, right." Gen waved her off, "Just don't go biting me."

Sphinx plopped down in one of the empty chairs, "I like biting. Why are we biting?"

"Gentry is going to steal my books!"

"Gentry! How could you!" Enjeru faked horror as she took the last seat, and a beignet from Gen's plate.

"Am not! Did not! Won't! I like ALL my limbs where they ARE." This of course exploded into "Nu Uh" and "Uh Huh" from the two while Sphinx and Enjeru finished off the beignets.

"Children. Don't make me separate the two of you." Sphinx threatened, "So what are you two going to be wearing to the club tonight?"

"Which club we going to go to?" Gentry raised a brow.

"Club Charontone!" Sphinx smiled, "It's supposed to have one HOTT wait staff."

Jaden reappear into the only private space he called his own. A room that was black walled, black carpeted, black fabrics, even the woods that made up the room was such stained such a dark black that they appeared to be ebony. There was no color in the room expect for the various game systems and the boxes for games that lay on the floor before his own big screen set up. Hell, even the bean bag chair he used while playing his games was black suede. Moving to the bathroom he got in a quick shower, water was not his friend when he was wounded. Jaden didn't even have the energy to play any of his games, even though it was the first chance he had in months to do so. Collapsing on his bed, he grunted in momentary pain. His powers may be bound but the wounds would be closed in a few hours and the bruising will be healed completely before then.

Closing his eyes, Jaden was glad that Azura did not know of this one place, covered in its magic to keep it protected from everyone. Keep everyone from finding it but him. This was his only heaven, even if it could not fully protect him from his bitch of a Mistress. Not bothering to get under the covers or getting dressed Jaden passed out from sheer exhaustion, praying to the Source Azura would leave his dreams alone for just a few hours this night.


	4. Chapter 3

Jaden didn't know what he was doing in the club, he had barely gotten any sleep and his wounds were only to the point of closing, right now all the slash marks looked like puckered pink scars, which did not feel in the slightest bit good. Especially since he now worked his way through a jostling crowd that with an atmosphere that was beyond the point of oppressive. Most of the bruises had healed over, and any smaller cuts were now gone. He could open both his eyes without any pain, which he was glad for since he looked over the crowd with great care, stopping on every face he could make out in the strobbing light of the darkened room. Jaden moved through the crowd heading for the bar at his own slow pace, keeping an eye out for anyone of interest. With a name like "Club Charontone" it was a bet that someone he knew or dealt with at one point, would be here. Those who were smart enough got the hell out of his way, those who weren't smart enough got a glare that would send them out of his way. He was not a small man, and most people didn't want to fuck with him.

Jaden made it to the bar when someone slammed into his back. He snarled in pain and turned to throttle whoever just ended up into his injured back.

Gentry's eyes were wide with shock as she looked up at the man she was shoved into, well at the back of him at least. At the moment all that could go through her mind was "_Shit shit shit shit shit shit. Why did that bitch have to shove me into him_!" Gentry turned quickly to deal with the first problem at hand. There stood the woman who had rammed into her like a foot ball player twice her size. An amazing feet since the woman had to be half a foot shorter then Gen, and probably fifty to one hundred pounds less. Gentry's eyes narrowed on her as the woman brought up a hand to slap Gentry. It was one of those very wide, draw the hand back behind the back, causing the torso to twist slaps. Also one of the slowest as well as most telegraphed moves. Gentry waited for the swing back before ducking under the woman's arms, and helping the inertia along pushed the woman so her back to was to Gentry before she simple swept the woman's legs from under her and put her face first on the ground. Not wasting a moment Gentry practically followed the woman down, she caught the arm that was sprawled out at the woman's side and held it straight, her knee barely resting on the top of it as her hands kept the elbow locked. The other knee was actually resting on the woman's back, enough weight to keep her down but not enough to cause pain. Gentry leaned in, slightly "If you're going to start shit. Learn how to at least hit! And I don't mean none of that girly slapping either."

"Fuck you bitch! You shouldn't have been eyeing my boyfriend!" She screeched, struggling to stand up. Gentry just leaned her knee forward putting the knee into the triceps muscle enough to cause pain. The woman screamed this time and tried to pull away but Gentry had her trapped.

"Woof. Woof." Gentry felt her face twist into what could be more of a baring of teeth then a smile, "And I hate to break it to you luv, but I am straight I would rather not and say we didn't. And if your boyfriend is that skinny ass sleaze-ball that is a poor excuse for a man who grabbed my ass without my permission then you can keep him. I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole. Hell he needs a step stool to get to my face!"

The woman began to struggle again, stringing together a string of swear words that would have made a sailor blush. Gentry put the weight back onto the triceps, she had removed most of it when she stopped struggling. Gentry leaned in again and in a voice that was sickeningly sweet as well as highly condescending she warned the woman, "I am going to let you go and you're going to get off this dirty floor and go to your man. You will not attack me again. Okay? Cause if you do, I won't play so nice next time." Gentry used the woman's body as a push off point and got to her feet in a fluid motion, getting a bit more of a twist into the woman's muscles one last time before she got back up.

Gentry glared at the shorter woman till she scurried back to her boyfriend rubbing her arm. She dared to glare at Gentry again, as if she was in the wrong but Gen just raised a brow, a clear challenge. The woman turned quickly and rushed off. Turning her attentions to the bar she looked up, and well up at the man she ran into. Gentry's eyes widen as she looked up and up. The man had to be a foot taller than her at the least, and Gentry stood at 5'9". With shoulders so broad that belonged on an ancient warrior, one who wielded a broad sword that probably would be as long as her body. She could see the corded muscle under black leather pants, pants she was hoping were hugging his ass so she could see if it looked as perfect as his front did. He wore a plan cotton shirt, one that didn't even really hug his body but show cased a wide chest and thick arms none the less. Gentry brought her eyes up to a face that matched the body, deviously handsome and made for mischief. His jaw was strong and slightly angular, strong jaws always made Gen want to nibble. It helped he was also clean shaven, another turn on. He had pouty lips for a male, ones she wanted to see if they were really as soft as they looked. His nose was straight, a very aristocratic feature she was sure he used it to look down his nose at people. His eyes were framed by thick long lashes but it was those eyes that stopped her for the longest. The right one was the brightest green she had ever seen, while the right was a rich brown. They also held an ancient wisdom and a pain older than his twenty-something face suggested. His shoulder length black hair was half pulled back into a leather thong, the rest still loose around those amazing shoulders. The black hair was absolutely beautiful as it hung pin straight. None of it getting in the way of his perfect looks. He also had that tanned skin, the type everyone wanted but never really could accomplish because they didn't have the genes to do so. This boy, no man, seemed to have all right genes.

Jaden stared down at the woman who just moments ago slammed into his back, then kept another woman on the floor. She had bared her teeth, practically growled, and kept herself in charge of the argument, she had not shouted anymore then needed to be heard. He was sure that if it wasn't for the music she would have said the words more in a deadly whisper then anything. If that wasn't bad enough she was beautiful. Not in any normal sense though. His gaze slid up her body, from long blue jean clad legs to wide hips that dipped several inches into a waist only to slop back out for her rib cage. That lead into more sloping up to accommodate breasts that could neither be counted as too small or bountiful, but perfect for her body. She had an hourglass figure, one that was ample where a woman should be, though he did note the subtle tone of muscles under her skin. He had to stop at the cleavage being shown from the top of her blue halter top for a moment before moving up a long neck bisected by a thin string of a choker. His eyes then came to her oval shaped face. Her lips were pouty and blue, an odd color but one that suited the mischievous tilt he had seen earlier, as well as the canines that could only be described as short fangs. Her nose came to a slight upturn at the tip and was dotted, along with her cheeks, with freckles. Jaden drew in a deep breath when he stopped at her eyes. She had lined the large orbs in black and blue make up, but it didn't take away from the knowledge in her eyes, he felt almost as if she could see through everything about him, know everything about him. He also saw innocence there, a look that matched most of her features. Even dolled up as a Goth with make-up that made her look deathly pale, she couldn't be more then eighteen years old. Way to young for him, then again everyone was way too young for him anymore, unless they were an immortal. Jaden's lips twitched as he tried not to smile, the twin buns on either side of her head covered in blue ribbons didn't help add to a grown up image. He couldn't make out the color of her hair or eyes in the strobbing lights but he was sure they matched her perfectly.

She shook her head then gave him a smile, one that was on the shy side with a hint of embarrassment and a dash of mischievousness. Jaden decided he liked that smile, "Brain stopped for a moment there. Sorry about running into you, I hope you're alright. I didn't jar anything, I mean I know I'm not light…" Her voice trailed off as she looked away embarrassed, he could see the blush creeping to her cheeks and her slightly pointed ears.

"No harm done little fairy," Jaden smirked down at her startled look.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're a giant. Most people that are "normal" sized," she added air quotes for good measure, "Don't find me little. Though I like how you picked up on the fairy vibe." She smiled to him before heading to the bar. Jaden watched her walk past, well more or less her ass walk past. She had a nice ass too. His hand itched to reach out an either give it a light tap, or even better, a grope but he rather not have issues with touching a minor tonight. She leaned against the bar until a server came over. She held up her wrist, she had one of those paper arm bands on. He slid up to the bar besides her as she placed an order for four drinks, two of which were alcoholic. He smiled when she dug into her back pocket and pulled out her ID, apparently the bar tender didn't think she looked old enough either. The demon at the bar checked the ID thoroughly before producing her drinks. Jaden stopped her from handing over her cash, "Hold those drinks." Was all he said before he caught the end of Gentry's belt. It was one right out of a medieval movie, a leather strip with a metal ring around one end. To tie it one had to loop the loose end around the metal a certain way. Once he was on the dance floor he released the leather.

Gentry put her hands on her hips, "What are you doing?"

"You owe me a dance," Jaden smiled at the position she had taken.

"For why?"

"For falling into me."

"I was pushed into you, thank you very much," She moved to nervously play with the torc around her neck. Jaden raised a brow noticed that three of her four necklaces where Celtic in theme from the silver treskelion charm hanging from a thing string around her neck, the gold triquerta, and the dragon torc. The only piece that didn't appear to be was the silver rectangle and the rose charm on her lowest necklace. He also found noticed her earrings either had a rose, a leaf or a Celtic symbol. All nine of them. Jaden's gaze went over her arms to note the tattoos he only glanced over before, another treskelion on her left shoulder, the original Celtic Tree of Life on her right wrist, a rose with curled vines on her left wrist that edged down around her palm, the vines ended at the base of her thumb and pinky.

"I know you were pushed, but it still doesn't change you hit me and owe me a dance. Would it be so horrible to dance with me?"

She smiled another one of those mixed smiles before boldly saying, "I guess it won't be too bad. If I have to do it to repay my debt I guess I shall. I am a woman of honor." She gave a half bow to prove her point.

Gentry straightened to look into a very amused face. He was trying not to laugh at her silliness, she knew it, but just the idea that she could make him laugh made her heart jump. This man looked like he could kill someone with just a glare, actually had his face slightly screwed up trying not to laugh at her obvious attempt to do so. She could feel herself smile brighter before she began swaying to the music. It only took him a moment to join into the rhythm she set. Jaden tugged her closer with use of one of her sashes instead of the belt. The belt would mean he would need to keep his arm between them to pull, the sashes, being arm her hips, meant he could tug her to him snuggly.

"Why did you wait till I actually ordered instead of going all cave man before?"

"Even cave men have their limits. I wouldn't do this to a minor," He reached around and guided her even closer to him with his hands on her ass. Jaden then leaned in, "Or this" he then put his lips to her's in a tentative kiss. One that said she could push him away if she wanted. Gentry's eyes widened slightly before she slowly moved her hands up his arms to rest on his shoulders. In that tentative kiss she was already drawn to try more, never had a boy or a man kissed her like this before. She deepened the kiss in hopes he would do more, and he responded in the like. It was soon till both of them were moving to a rhythm that had nothing to do with the music being played. As they still danced the mystery man kissed the stuffing out of Gentry. She smiled a little against his kiss, if this is what a kiss was no wonder she never liked kissing. Everyone else had been doing it all wrong.

Jaden couldn't help himself from kissing her, when he pulled her closer to grab her ass he inhaled the sweet smell of roses. Not many women wore roses anymore but she did, a subtle hint of it all over her body, it was even in her hair. Somewhere in the back of his mind the fragrance clicked something but he ignored it as he continued kissing the hell out of her. His hands began roaming around her rear and her sides, he must have hit something just right because she wiggled and smiled against the kiss. Moving his fingers across her ass in the same way she jerked back from the kiss giggling. Jaden's eyes widened, she wasn't aroused by that move, he was tickling her. With a devilish grin he continued the movement as Gentry burst into giggles, she finally caught his hands. He allowed her to put them against his chest, "No tickling." She said in a firm voice, "That's not nice!"

Jaden snorted, "I'm not nice. I'm an evil man."

She studied his face, looking for the joke she must have thought he said but he kept himself neutral. It was no lie, he was an evil man. His job was to trade the souls of demons for the tools they needed to get what they wanted. Granted it hardly ever worked out right, one should not make deals with the devil and expect it to go well. She continued to study him before shaking her head again, sending her ribbons dancing about her skin. She was about to ask him something when someone shouted, "There you are. Damn it, we got to go." Another woman clamped a hand onto his dance partner's wrist and started dragging her off. Jaden started to follow but found a blond leaning against his chest with what he sapposed was a seductive smile on her face.

"Leave that ugly thing to her friends and dance with me. I am more than accepting of a kisses like that big boy." She tried to make her voice a sexy growl, but since she had to shout to be heard, and he didn't find her alcohol breath to be appealing, Jaden just took her by the shoulders and moved her aside as gently as he could stand. Of course she was drunk, and he wasn't really as gentle as he could be. Next thing he knew she was on the ground and grabbing his pant leg. Laughing like she accidently fell, "Help me up so we can dance!" Jaden took her arms off his leg before rushing off the way his mystery woman had gone. He didn't see her anywhere, he rushed for the door and outside, only to realize another crowd was out here and he had no hope of finding her. Jaden let out a foul curse.

Gentry was being dragged along by Sphinx, heading toward Pendragon's Shelby GT 500 . Sphinx was berating her for dancing with that man back there, granted he was gorgeous, as she had pointed out many times by now, but Gentry couldn't risk it. "I just can't believe you! You could tell! And yet you continued to dance with him, hell you kissed his brains out!"

"Actually he was kissing mine, thank you very much, stop pulling me already. Why didn't you at least let me say good bye?"

"Because then you would have given him your number. Not a good idea. Who knows he could have been playing you."

"He could have been…" Gentry let the sentence hang in the air as she thought it over. Her head lowered in defeat before jerking up and looking back to Club Charontone. She broke free of Sphinx's grip with a simple twist she could have preformed any time, but Gentry knew that Sphinx was right to drag her away from that man. She didn't stop to explain just took off running toward the building once more, once she got to the ally next to the club she slowed to a walk and went down, keeping to the shadows. If Gentry didn't want to be seen, she could make herself unseen. And she didn't want to be seen.

Standing at the backdoor of the club was a tall man with good looks of a boy next door and a grim face, Gentry barely noticed him as she took in the couple that stood before him. They seemed as different as night and day to her, even their hands seemed to clash. She had pale skin, his a dark tan of someone who worked out in the sun for a living. Her hair was long and blonde, hanging down her back and to her knees. His was such a dark chestnut it could pass for black in the light that spilled out the door, and came to just below his chin. They shared height, him being only half a foot taller than her. Gentry could guess she would stand close to her own height. They also both had pouty lips, her's were locked to keep from speaking while his was a grim line of determination. She had large blue green eyes, a color close to the ocean's and his were the perfect shade of lavender, no hints of blue to be seen. She was ready to cry, and he looked like he might hit something, not out of anger but out of fear. Gentry noted another similarity, they both were beautiful in the tradition sense. They seemed so different, yet in Gentry's eyes, the two clicked like two puzzle pieces coming to fit snuggly together.

"Please, Ethe and Zaphera have no other choice. They cannot go to back to Goddess Akra, nor can they go to Cursed God. Please."

"No, Zaphera is too strong. We already have one Akra, and don't need another. We don't need the fighting that will happen. Cursed God has a page, go to him. He take in one Charontone already."

"They will send Zaphera and Ethe back to Goddess Akra!" The woman spoke in a small frail voice. She tried to hide deeper into her baggy clothing, neither the man nor the woman's clothing seemed to fit right, they were too large.

"You should go back. She good Akra."

"Then why you leave?" The man asked, his hand tightening in his lady's.

"Because I have new Akra, good Akra. Not like being there no mores."

"Neither do Zaphera and Ethe. But we no know this world. We can't survive without help." His voice turned into a plea.

"No, Zaphera too strong. Too stubburn. We try, she start fight, we get discovered, everyone in trouble. No. Go back to Katerois."

The woman shook her head, "Zaphera promises to be good. She does. She no fight, Zaphera quality demon! Promises!"

"No. Ethe can come, but not Zephera."

"Ethe no go anywhere with Zephera," The man growled.

"Fine." The door shot on the young couples face. Gentry caught a last sign of the man looking sad and defeated himself. The female nearly dropped to the ground crying, if it had not been for the man catching her.

Gentry cleared her throat and stepped from the shadows, "I might be able to help…"

"Who are you," The man, Ethe, growled. Charontone demons tended to refer to themselves in the third person. Gen watched as both their faces turned from fear, anger and distrust to shock when she told them who she was.

Gentry headed back towards the others, shaking her head. Well this was one hell of a night. She couldn't help but wonder if she did the right thing. Taking one last look to Club Charontone she headed back to where Pen parked her car. Life was going to seem longer after tonight.

Jaden slammed a fist into a light post near the front of the club. He lost the woman and he couldn't find her with his magic. He didn't even get a twinge, something that did not make him feel very hopeful, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning he saw a familiar backside, with ribbons streaming from twin buns without thinking he caught his mystery woman by the upper arm before she got too far from the club. She turned and clearly was ready to fight him off before she saw who it was. "Hi." She frowned, obviously realizing that she sounded rather silly.

"Hi yourself. How come you just ran off?"

"It was an emergency. I'm sorry."

Jaden ran a hand through his hair, "Then why did you come back?"

"I had to pick something up I guess I forgot. I'm sorry…" Without thinking further into what she was doing Gentry pulled out a pen from her hair and wrote her phone number on the man's palm. Something about doing so just seemed right, she had to do it so she ignored the nagging voice at the front of her mind telling her not to. She was begging to learn not to second guess her gut, it was probably more right, "Call me sometime. I got to go." She turned and took off running again towards the car.

Jaden looked down at the words elegantly scrawled across the palm of his hand. His shut his hand before moving down and ally. The Source tickled at him, something had happened here just recently. After several minutes of failed attempts to find out what Jaden simply disappeared himself. He returned to his sanctuary wondering what it was he would tell his Mistress, she would want to know soon.


	5. Chapter 4

Noir entered his sisters blood red chambers with a frown on his face. Azura was wreaking more havoc than normal. She actually tore off the head of an alley, thankfully it wasn't a particularly powerful alli. The problem came from Azura tended to like to "play" with people, torture them for a long time before, a very long time, then she might kill them. Might. Noir looked over his sister, not a woman who was his biological sibling but siblings biased on their own ambitions. The tall blonde woman before him was beautiful, even amongst the Gods, her beauty was only outmatched by one thing, her own cruelty. He had felt that cruelty first hand, though she suffered greatly for her attempt further proof no one was safe from her. Not even her own son. Centuries she has made the boy suffer and he enjoyed watching every moment.

He raised a black brow towards his seething sister, "What is your problem?" His question was returned with a God blast aimed for his head, which he easily deflected.

"I can't find him! That little bastard found a way to hide himself from me. After all this time he is hiding from me!" She screeched.

"I would hardly call him little. Is this the first time he has done this?"

"YES! How dare he?! How dare he think to hide from me!" The wind in the area escalated to a mini tornado in the room. The last time Jaden pissed her off this good New Orleans was decimated by the hurricane known as Katrina. Noir smiled with pleasure at the idea of all the pain and chaos that would ensue once more with this latest development.

"Has he been untraceable since he left?"

"No! Just within the last hour," She snarled at the thought, "It's as bad as when he keeps me from his dreams!"

Noir's brows rose, he realized with pleasure that he was showing more emotion then he had in a long time during this conversation, "He has been keeping you from his dreams?"

Azura waved a hand dismissively, "Not always, but enough to make me want to claw his ugly eyes out." She got up and began pacing, sending air currents every which way in her anger, strong enough currents that would roll a car. Noir merely ignored them.

"Do you know the reason?"

"Of course I don't! If I did he wouldn't be using it to stop me still. I would be using it to torture him further!" She left the chamber heading for one of the rooms with captives he bet. Noir followed, a fun torture would begin.

"Why did you send him if he's been getting stronger?"

"I wanted to test this strength, see how much I could take! I didn't expect him to be able to hide! The collar shouldn't allow this. Nothing like this has happened!"

"So, what is the new catalyst?"

Jaden stood starring at his hand, across the palm was an elegant scrawl that spelled out a phone number. He couldn't get over the fact that she had come back, even for the briefest instant, and she wrote a phone number on his hand, in calligraphy no less. He heard a low whistle over his shoulder, Jaden put an impassive look on his face before turning to meet the gaze of Acheron.

Ash smiled, "So you got her phone number?"  
"And how long have you been there?" Jaden growled

"Just a few minutes, a cousin of Simi's was supposed to be showing up here soon and I wanted to make sure everything went smoothly."

"Your daughter has cousins?" Jaden rose a brow as he clenched the numbered hand into a fist. Jaden knew that The Simi, despite being a Charontone demon and not actually Ash's daughter, was just that to him. She also acted like a little sister to his biological daughter Katra.

Ash gave a little nod, "Apparently she visits with them often when in Katros"

"I deal very little with Charontone demons, since they can easily get what they generally want most. Food."

Acheron chuckled and nodded, he frowned as Simi came rushing up, behind her followed another Charontone demon in human form. Simi was in Goth cheek, with coffin purse and all. Her hair was dyed the same deep purple as Acheron's, the demon always matched her Akri, or Lord. The Charontone behind her was just as pale and Simi, and both average about 5'3", though it made no difference since Charontone could change their size when they wanted to. The second demon had short blonde hair that only reached her chin though a good bit of it was hanging in front of her green-gold eyes. Most of her hair seemed to have been shoved forward due to the over large turquoise hoody she was wearing, the hood was up to try and hide herself better. Jaden would guess she wasn't used to being on Earth, especially biased on the way she kept close to Simi, and the way she eyed humans like they might be meals, until she notice Jaden. She ducked behind Simi and whispered, "That's Al Baraka Simiki!" She looked terrified over the idea of standing before Jaden, then again he didn't have a reputation of playing nice.

Simi just snorted and waved a dismissive hand, "That's Jaden, he plays video games with Akri all the time." She then looked up to Ash, "Cousin Beira says she no find Cousin Zaphira. So Simi talk to Simi's brother. He says Zaphira and Ethe no welcome because Zaphira to dominate of a female. Ethe no go without Zaphira, so they leave together. Not long ago, no one knows where they is though. And silly Zaphira no has cell phone, so can Akri find her? Simi and Beira want to know if she's okay. Please Akri."

Acheron frowned, "I can't find them Simi, neither of them." Both demons frowned at this news, "Simiki, you know that if I can't see them then they will become important to me. Even if they had died I would be able to tell." Ash gave her a reassuring smile, but he was worried himself. He should have at least saw something, the last time this happened he found Tori.

Jaden looked to Acheron, "Your powers are blocked by people who are close to you, right?"

Acheron nodded, "I can't see anything pertaining to my own future," After a moment of studying Jaden's face he asked, "Why?"

"This woman," Jaden lightly ran his fingers over the digits on his palm, "I realized I couldn't track her, couldn't find her then when she rushed back I couldn't read her mind. There are only two people I can't, my brother and you. I can even read Azura's mind."

Acheron smiled to Jaden, "Then I believe you should call that number on your hand as soon as you can and set up a date with the woman. Who knows, she might be your H.E.A."

"H.E.A.?"

"Happily ever after, it's what a lot of book readers call it."

"This isn't a book Acheron. And I have no time or place for women."

"Call her Jaden," Acheron then turned and walked back into the club, ending the conversation. Jaden glared at his back till Ash was lost in the darkness, hard to lose a 6'7" in a crowd but Ash manages. His demons followed after him still chattering in Atlantean about their missing cousin.

Opening his fist once more he looked to the number, his decision made.

"Fuck!" Gentry paced the kitchen not looking to her friends, "I don't give a flying fuck what you have to say at this point. I know what I did and I still stand by it."

"Gentry, you stand for your convictions, you admit when you are wrong. But Goddess be damned if you didn't fuck up this time!" Sphinx was shouting at Gentry from her perch on one of the black marble counter tops. Gentry glared at her, a look perfected over a lifetime of living with her mother and her glares. Sphinx shot a glare back.

"Gen-chan, I hate to admit it but I think you're wrong. I mean you gave your phone number to Al Baraka. He's the demon broker!"

Gen looked to Enjeru, "I know my Greek as well as any of you. Thanks," Gentry snapped, she currently felt surrounded and trapped, she was not happy about it, so it made her snippy. "And I know better than all of you the dangers that man will bring. Not IS but will come with him."

Pendragon raised her arms up in a surrender pose, trying to play mediator a bit, Gentry loved her best friend but right now she wanted to strangle her, "As you have said Gentry, but we have to think of us as a whole as well as just you and your new boyfriend."

"One, not my boyfriend. Two…not something I am discussing right now. So stop asking." Gentry sank to the floor, she began yanking the stuff from her hair, roughly. Pendragon came over to help, actually thwapping Gentry on the hand to stop her from ripping her own hair out. Pen began disentangling the buns Gen got her hair into. They all knew that pestering Gen would result in one of two things, she would give up the information, or storm off slamming doors in the process. The later was much more likely at this point since she wasn't actually angry at anyone, but hiding something.

Sphinx crossed her arms eyeing Gen, "You can't date him. He is the fucking King of Demons!"

Gentry rubbed her face, "I know what he is! I also know I have this gut feeling. I know it will be alright, I know this is right."

That stopped all the others, almost as if they were frozen in place as they thought this over, "So," Enjeru spoke slowly and smiled, "When do you think he will call."

"Oddly enough I don't know," Gen smiled back to Enjeru.

"Well, if you had to get involved with someone so fucked up, at least he's fucking hot." Sphinx sighed, relaxing.

Pen smiled, "Yeah not just hot, fucking hot. That boys butt was begging for someone to scrap some nails across and go eh!" Pen began simulating the act of thrusting while holding onto something. Gentry rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I'm worried about. A very deciding factor in the war is coming up," Gen sighed as Pen began playing with her hair, now that it was free.

Sphinx frowned, "Yeah, this no sleep shit has got to stop. I mean it's too much, and why are these damn visions stopping."

"Maybe because we're Primal Oracles who are supposed to be aides and advisors to the Gods up on high but we are instead hiding here. So the dreams are going to get more persistent until we get off our collective asses and take some action," Gen tapped Pen when she began emphasizing her words with getting to rough with Gen's hair. "Sorry love," Pen smiled weakly in apology.

"We really should do something besides sit here," Enjeru frowned, "I found out not to long ago that other Primal Gods are sensing us when we tap the Ether. The stronger these visions get the harder for us to go unnoticed."

Gentry waved a hand, "Until we make a stand and say the higher ups can find us, they can't. They may want to, but they won't. Hell, Jaden stood before me and he couldn't tell what I was. That is how it works. I don't say we announce we're open to talking to all Gods and Goddesses, which we are full allowed to do, as we know. But we could speak to a select few."

"Like Jaden?" Pen waggled her brows.

"Like Jaden," Gentry rolled her eyes, "And Acheron."

Sphinx sighed, "But we don't know if they will even use our advice."

"Probably not, no one follows the advice of an Oracle, but we still should try." Gentry pointed out.

Enjeru nodded, "We do have to still try."

"Great this is going to turn into a game of optimist against pessimist isn't it?" Pen groaned.

"At least its two against two." Sphinx pointed out.

Gentry rolled her eyes, "And you wonder why your marks are on the evil side."

"Nope, we know why," Sphinx flashed a smile, showing her sharper then human canines, "We're naughty!"

"I doubt the bedroom counts as a place to judge ones naughtiness." Enjeru pointed out, "Or a lot more people would be "evil"" she added air quotes for the effect.

"We will find out when you two finally get laid," Pen pointed out.

"Apparently this is going to be a bashing session…" Gentry sighed.

"Nope, this is a debate. Now I agree with you guys, we get out of the closet." Sphinx smiled.

"I didn't know that about you Sphinx! How could you not tell me after all these years?" Pen faked a look of utter shock, "Maybe next time you say "broom closet" so we know the difference. It can't hurt to try, but I doubt we'll get anywhere."

Gentry raised a brow, "We're not a bunch of Pagan Witches who are afraid to tell people we're not Christian, especially since Enjeru IS Christian. I don't think there is really a closet for us to hide in…" Gentry tilted her head to the side as she thought this over, till a crash sounded from one of the upstairs spare rooms. It was followed by a female voice yelling "SORRY AKRA!"

"Speak of the Devil…" Sphinx muttered.

"They aren't the Devil, their Demons. Charontone."

"And they have already eaten everything in the kitchen, I am sure they might be eating the bed room upstairs." Sphinx glared at the ceiling like that would make a difference.

Gentry stood, padding her bare feet over to the stairs, "You both alright?"

"Fine Akra!" This time coming from the male Charontone, Ethe.

"I am not your Akra," Gentry muttered under her breath. It was a losing battle on her half, since they were determined to call her Lady and Mistress. She was also in the middle of negotiation about where they would locate themselves on her body. Charontone were able to take the forms of tattoos, as well as many other forms. Right now they had decided the two would stick to being dragons, but that was as far as the argument got. They got hungry, and a hungry Charontone was never a good thing, so she pretty much let them loose in the kitchen then they ran off to the room that would now be their's. Gentry rubbed her eyes, how could she adopt a couple of Charontone, young Charontone. She began rubbing her eyes, "Please, please tell me it was not my laptop?"

"Nopes! The lappy top is fine! We're got it safe and nots eat it at all! Though Akra sure she wants us to keep buying stuffies? QVC has lots of qualities thingies."

"Go ahead and do what you want Zaphira!" Gentry shook her head before heading back to the group, the vibrating of her ass and the blaring of Fur Elise stopped in her steps.

Everyone turned to look down at where the noise was coming from, Gentry had a ring tone for everyone she knew. Everyone. Fur Elise was a default tone for unknown numbers. Pulling out her cell phone she eyed the number, "Local."

"Can you tell who it is?" Enjeru asked excitedly.

"I am not a psychic caller ID." Gentry laughed before opening the phone. "'Ello?"

"I'm looking for a Little Fairy," His voice held the same teasing tones at the club, but without the loud music that he had to shout over to be heard Gentry could appreciate the beauty of his voice. It was a deep rumble of a voice, nothing smooth like silk or butter it had a rough edge to it. That edge didn't make it harsh, just masculine and sexy as all hell. If this man would just sit and talk or read from a book she might orgasm then and there.

"Mister Giant, you actually called." She tried to hide the shock from her voice, but apparently she failed to do so.

"You didn't think I would, why?" his voice had an odd lilt of an accent she couldn't place.

"Most guys don't, especially not within a few hours," Gentry was smiling, okay she hadn't thought he would call because he was Al Baraka, someone who was said to be an asshole, and he was really to gorgeous to be interested in her, who had girl next door cuteness at best. Being unable to lie made conversations tricky sometimes, but what Gentry had said was all true, it was just skirting around the actual truth. One of the banes of their existence was that none of the four could lie, just an annoying and sad truth. Extremely annoying in most situations, this was why all of them had a job as well as inherited money no one could know about. It explained the money they had to spend to spend, especially since they never spent way out of their means and let anyone of their family know about it.

Gentry leaned back against the counter why Pen, Sphinx, and Enjeru leaned in to try and listen better. Gentry rolled her eyes at her friends and stuck her tongue out at them as Jaden spoke, "Would you care to meet me for coffee tomorrow?"

Sphinx snorted at his old fashioned language, Gentry gave her a quickly slap on the arm to get her to shut up, "Coffee is always good," She was currently scowling at Pen for her grin. It was Pen's fault Gen even drank coffee, "Three o'clock work for you?"

"Three is perfect, at …?"

"There is a Café on the corner of Canal St and University, how's that?"

"Sounds like a plan Little Fairy," With that he hung up.

Gentry was starring at the phone when something donned on her, "Uh, guys I'm not supposed to know his name!"

"So, you never said it," Sphinx pointed out.

"That means we never actually introduced ourselves. Meaning he doesn't know my name either."

"Just walk up and shake his hand and say "Hi I'm Gentry. Fuck me now."" Pendragon offered with a big smile.

"Oh good idea," Sphinx clapped a little. "You should."

"How about no," Gen glared at both of them.

"More importantly, what are you going to wear?" Enjeru smiled, knowing Gentry would be freaking out for the next several hours, and several hours before the date about what she should wear.

Gentry's face changed to horror, "Oh by the Goddess!" Gen took off up to her room with the others followed close behind her. Gentry really did have some "girly-girl" tendencies.

Jaden walked toward the Café the Fairy woman told him to meet in front of. All night his thoughts were a complete mess as he realized many things were off with this woman. One, he should have been able to read her mind, but off all the people in the room, her's was silent to him. He should have been able to locate her, even if she wasn't a demon, but that too eluded him. Details such as her eye and hair color should not have been distorted by the lights of the club, his vision was perfect in all lights except maybe for the pitch black. He also didn't know her name. Of course she had been trying for a more Gothic of look, with pale skin and pointed fangs on her eye teeth, but still. Jaden scowled as the thoughts continued to whirl around, trying to fit them into pieces of a puzzle that would make sense. As he scanned the crowd, even though he knew he was a good half hour early, Jaden frowned as he realized he might seem over eager. As his duel colored eyes looked over the crowd he stopped on a woman standing before the Café, her back to him.

The woman had long straight hair, not light or bright enough to be carrot orange but not dark or brown enough to be auburn. The tips of her hair ended at her rear, he could not make out the shape of that rear and it did not matter. Jaden didn't need to know more then he already knew about this woman in a long skirt and stripped sweater. This was the woman who he dreamed of many nights.

(OKAY! Note from me, the author person. If you guys find any mistakes just point it out to me in an e-mail () or whatever to tell me what wrong. I suck at spelling and grammar. I know I do. Oh and most grammar issues when someone is speaking IS SAPPOSED TO be there. Oh and I have reposted chap 3…cause I fucked up at some points. Minor stuff though.

I have taken some liberties with chars at this point, obviously. Zaphira is Sunny (DH Chatter) and Beira is…BEIRA!! (DH Chatter). In the next chapter I am hoping to have the deadly trio show up. I mean Stormee, Rao and Lillie of course. Possiably my buddy Mew (Naked) and Star and Bama. It depends on who wants to show up!)


End file.
